Truth and love in prison
by diane1234
Summary: Yugi got thrown in jail for something his not sure he commited life is going down here for him can his family and friends or will he stay in prison forever a criminal and will he find happiness in his new cell mait Atem because Atem sure does will they come closer together or will thing fall apart and get hurt axyyxy mobiumshipping
New story

Hope you love it

Dont own yugioh or it characters

Lolokklkkkfkeodjgkeodoaofkgidodsodockgkrkskskfjgkfjdiwdifiigieiwifjgjrjvjdjvhejcjejfjrfjfjjrfjrjfjrjfjdjdiriririrrir

Yugi was being drag away in a cop car his hands and clothes were cover in eye were so lost or gone but he didn't care no cares his life sucked anyways.

What happen earlier still dramatize in his mind closing his eyes as a tear roll down his cheek at this point he wanted to die he didn't deserve living he was a criminal

He looked outside of the cop car as the cop car was driving away soon enough he drifted of to sleep

 **flashback**

 _He woke up with blood over his clothes and hands eyes wided he started to shake what the hell has shaked him the most was the knife in his hand cover in blood what did he do?was it self defense . He didn't remember what happen his mind was a blurred kinda like amnesia of what hapeen the night before_

 _He desided to go wash up see if it would help make thing clearer in his mind but nothing seems to come he let put a sigh and desided to go down the stairs and make himself a coffee but what he was was about to see would scar him for life_

 _Laying on the floor was his girlfriend of 2 year Anzu Mazuki stabbed multiple times on the kitchen floor in a pile of blood his mind was screaming with tears flowing down his face_

 _He fell on his knees how could he this he killed her atleast that what he thought_

 _That all he heard in his mind ' you killed her ' 'you did this ' ' you took an innocent life_

 _Well his going to jail_

 _YOU_

 _he deserves it_

 _KILLED_

 _he derves to die_

 _HER_

 _to rot in prison_

 _DIEEEEEEE_

 **end of flashbash**

he woke up quickly reminded of the memory sweat coming down his face "sir" the cop said about five times Yugi finally looked at him

Cop looked at him "are you alright sir " which to Yugi nodded

" can you come with me sir" Yugi nodded and got out the car and officially his life has ended

He went into a police station and got ask question but he couldn't say anything because he didn't remember he got ask the same questions everyday

 **2 weeks later**

Yugi moutu your are charged with first degree murder on the account of killing Anzu Mazuki, what is the verdict

Verdict " we found him guilty on all charges "

There were some cheers and angry yells from the benches

The judge" Yugi moutu you are here by guilty life in prison 20 years with no parol " the cop took him coffed him amd said goodbue to his grandpa amd friends tjey knew what happen they didn't believe he did it and were upset

Granpa" i promiss i find out who did this yugi"

" it ok granpa ill be fine it not that bad it only 20 years" smiled forcefully and stop himself and took him away

And all he could do is take it day by day and repeaeted in in his head you deserves this

He was definitely going to miss everyone dearly but he has to say goodbye he killed someone he cared about and he was going to pay for it he wish that this was a dream and everything was going to be ok now his going to spend his life in prison at only 20 years old

Finally they made to jail and gave him a jail suit to put on and walked to cell that he going to stay in " here you go there is something you be staying the jail with " with that the guard closed the cell and left

Yugi looked around and found a guy tanned well built which gave him a shiver the tanmed guy looked at him with an eye opem which was etoxicating red crisom red eyes with a smirk on his face

"Well looky here hello litle one my names atemu but call me atem what yours"

" yyy,yugi y name is yugi " he stuttered

" cute name for a cutie like u welcome to prison hope life treats you well here but dont worry nothing goimg to happen"he winked

Oh yeah life was just great well atleast he has protection

But he was far from happy definitely with this guy

Really life was just damn great

Let hope he can remember what he lost he wanted to know what happen all he wanted was the truth of what happen even if he doesn't get a life and happiness he let out sigh

But what he doesn't know is that the other guy in the cell looking at him intensely like he was trying to figure him out with worried eyes

Didktifidoaodfigjfjfididisididifififififififfifififidiroepfovjvjgroepwoeodjvjroeovjti r ofjri c jrfitodiewodoforofifififvirifififififfiif

Well that the first chapter hope u like it

And yes i killed Anzu sorrrrrry but it has to be done for this story * hides*

Follow and review it would be great appriciated

Have an awesome great day


End file.
